


On The Other Side

by EndangeredMind



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Captive, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: After waking up in an Eliksni tent, Pyre-3 finds out the Eliskni are not as bad as they seem. It turns out they are far worse.





	1. Waking up

Pyre-3 groaned as he slowly woke up, in an area he was unfamiliar with. He opened and closed his optics a few times, trying to make sense of the strange landscape. It was only when he shook his head and took a secondary glace did he realise that he was in some sort of tent. It was a very strange tent at that, with a bed and bookshelf on one side and other things such as a camera and a stove? This was very weird indeed, and Pyre raised his brow plates as he looked around feeling very confused and a little bit creeped out. Why the hell was there a camera and a stove in the tent? Eliksni were always known to sleep and clean their guns, unless one of them liked to cook some food on the side?

“This is ridiculous!” Pyre sighed to himself, having had enough to sitting here looking at crap. It was time to get out of there. The sooner he got out, the sooner he would be able to be at home, chilling on his sofa and binge-watching some TV. He went to move his arm, only to hear the loud clanking of chains. Puzzled by this, he turned and looked around, only to find that he was currently chained up with some very thick and rather heavy chains. 

He groaned and inwardly cursed himself for not looking for the chains sooner. He began trying to move in a way that he could break the chain, and his luck was in when he spotted a sharp piece of metal. As he tried to drag it over to where he was tied up, he accidentally kicked it away, out of his reach, which immediately put an end to his escape plan. Well, there went his chances of getting out of here anytime soon. He let out a defeated sigh and continued trying to get out of the chains, having no luck at all.

This was ridiculous! How strong had they made these chains? Pyre sighed and continued rattling the chains, trying to alert someone or to break free. He didn’t care, he just hoped that he wasn’t found by an Elkinsi captain. They scared the crap out of him! They were huge and towered over him by several feet. He would rather have two Dregs crawling all over him than come face to face with a Captain. “Is anyone there?” He called out, instantly clamping his hand over his mouth. Why did he have to do that? 

He was trying to get out of here without attracting attention, not alert everyone in fifty-mile radius that there was one Exo inside a tent. Besides hearing the various screams of the Eliksni getting slaughtered, he also heard footsteps. Whoever they belonged to, they sounded big and very heavy. Please let it be a Guardian, please let it be a Guardian! Nope, it seemed that the universe hated him, because he could hear the distinct Eliksni chatter. 

A MASSIVE Eliksni filled the doorway, immediately blocking out all the light. At first glance, Pyre through it was a vandal, only to realise to his horror that it was a captain, which was on the verge of becoming an archon. He shuddered as the large bi-pedial Fallen walked over to him. He whimpered a bit, shaking heavily as he felt the captain rub his clothes. He groaned and them whimpered as he felt the Eliksni begin to undress him, surprisingly being very careful not to tear any of his clothes. “What are you doing?” Pyre groaned, feeling very confused.

It wasn’t long before he was completely stripped he was there in the nude, his cock hardening a bit as the Eliksni looked him over once more, before taking out his rather large cock, the balls not far behind. The smell of musk began to fill the tent and all the captive exo could do was look on with a mix of horror and shock on his face. How the hell was he expected to begin servicing something that big? Wait, why was he even having these thoughts? He shook his head and was just about to ask the Captain what the hell he was doing when he was hit in the face with a jet of warm musky liquid.

It didn’t take him long to realise what this was. He was being used as a urinal! Now he realised why the Captain had been so careful with taking his clothes off. He must’ve had his mouth open, because he felt the piss begin to travel down his throat. However, rather than kick up a fuss about it or being cussing the Eliksni out for his foul habit, he simply drank it down as if it was a refreshing drink. Partly because he was at the larger organic’s mercy and he did not want to piss him off when he was defenceless. He eagerly swallowed it down, sighing a bit as he felt the urine cover his face and drip onto his chest plating. Why the hell was he enjoying this? Maybe it was his destiny all along?

The Captain murred as the stream began to ebb into a smaller trickle, and he snickered as he shook his large cock, before cramming it back inside with his balls, and going over to the stove, making sure that the nearby camera was on. What Pyre didn’t know was that this whole encounter was transmitted back to the Fallen home world. That didn’t matter though, as he finally found the courage to speak. “What the hell is going on here?”. The second those words left his lips, he realised he had made a horrible mistake. The Eliksni stomped over and knelt from his great height, so he was face to face with Pyre and hissed at him. “You’re nothing more than my bitch and don’t you forget it, you pathetic, brightly coloured urinal You’ll do as I say or else! Got it?”


	2. Kept in Place

However, the worst was yet to come, as before Pyre could say anything, he found his view being obscured by a rather large and musky foot. He whined and struggled whilst the Captain laughed cruelly from above, forcing him to sniff in the musk. Although he did not need to breathe to survive, the human part left in him told him that he needed to. By this stage, he smelt like a mixture of strong Eliksni piss and dirt foot sweat. However, he wasn’t counting on the Captain to place the other foot on his bulge, which made him moan.

It felt so good, and yet, so wrong. He was enjoying being used as a makeshift urinal by the enemy, and he so dirty for liking something as degrading and embarrassing. If anyone at the Last City found out about this, he would be a laughing stock! He couldn’t wait to get out of here and go clean himself off. He gasped as the foot was removed from his face, giving a moment of sweet relief, before he felt it’s musky surface slap down on his face. He groaned, before starting to lick it, cleaning the musky dirt off it.

The Captain moaned and panted, pressing the foot deeper into his bulge, making the Exo beneath him pant and groan loudly. This was the best footjob he had ever gotten! Why did he need another Eliksni to do it when this Exo seemed to know how to do it properly? Now that one foot was in the middle of being cleaned, it was time for the him to mess with the foot that was currently pressing into the male’s bulge. He began to go up and down, purring as he wiggled it and heard the Exo moan into his foot.

Pyre groaned into the wet sole of the foot as he finished cleaning it. He was about to say something to the Eliksni, before he felt the foot lift off his face, giving him the chance to smell the fresh air. Well, if it being tinged with piss and musk was what was classed as fresh, then that’s what he was sniffing. He was about to thank the Captain for letting him breath when the other foot was slammed into his face. The smell of this was considerably stronger than the other one, but it had been on his bulge.

He looked at the sole of the dirty foot and immediately resumed the task of cleaning off the dirt, panting a bit as he tasted some of his own cum in there. He made sure to savour it, letting it mix with the piss he had drank and the sweat he had licked clean. He swallowed it all down, groaning as he felt it fill his stomach. He resumed licking, and before he knew it, he had completely cleaned the Eliksni’s feet. He groaned as the Captain took his foot off his face and turned, starting to leave the tent.

“Wait!” Pyre groaned, trying to move from the heavy chains that tied him up. “What about me? You can’t just leave me here like this! I demand to be let go!” That was a BIG mistake. The Captain whirled around and stomped back over to the bound Exo, and crouched down, before hissing at the mech. He winced as the Captain came very close to him and began sniffing him. “Please let me go! I’ve done everything you wanted no questions asked! What the hell could you possibly want me for now? This is completely and utterly ridiculous!” He snapped.

“You don’t get to complain to me foot cleaner. Or are you a urinal? Considering you drank my piss and licked my feet clean, I’d guess that you’re some sort of horribly nasty hybrid, which would make you perfect for being hauled back to the camp, tied up in the main hall and used as a urinal and foot cleaner for all the other Eliksni. There are all sorts of different ones. The largest soldiers we have are Archons, and they make me look small. You’d be BURIED under the size of their feet. I bet you’d really love that!”

Pyre was taken aback. He was not expecting the Captain to be able to come up with such a threat, nor was he expecting him to sound so vicious when he spoke. He went to say something to the Captain, gasping as he felt the large Eliksni rub a finger down his face. He shuddered and tried to say something, before the Captain growled again and stood up, taking out his large cock and began wiping it across the bound Exo’s face, watching as strings of cum were smeared across the smooth and vibrant coloured metal. “There we go slut!”

Feeling rather pleased with himself, the captain stood up and turned around, beginning to walk out of the tent. If that exo wanted anything else, he could whistle for it. The Captain smirked as he looked at the Exo, before he snarled at him. “You’ll be around here for a very long time, so you better get used to being our slave!” He growled, before he walked out the tent, leaving the filthy Exo alone. Pyre looked around, feeling very embarrassed, but very relieved at the same time. He had escaped a vicious brawl, but he was covered in piss.

“That was awful!” The sooner he was found, the sooner he could go home and get cleaned up. He shouldn’t’ve enjoyed it, but there was something about the massive Captain threatening him, stepping on him and using him as a urinal that made him enjoy it so much. He groaned and yawned. How the hell did that experience make him tired? He was so horny, and he desperately wanted to cum. The damn Captain had left him with a raging hard on. Hopefully he would be able to cum soon, because this torture! However, he needed a thorough cleaning first.


End file.
